Punch Your Way Through
by CaptainJanewayIsAwesome
Summary: THIS IS NOT A FANFICTION! IT'S A N ORIGINAL STORY BY ME! PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My name is Abigail Lee. I am 11 years old in 6th grade. I have long brown hair, down to my waist, bright green eyes, and skin that never burns, just tans. My favorite color is white, because white is all the colors. I like to wear loose T-Shirts with sleeves down to my elbows, and Jean Shorts to my knees. I wear black tattered sneakers most of the time, with white socks. I could be pretty. But when people look at me, they don't see my green eyes or brown hair. They don't see my T-Shirt or my shorts. They don't see my black shoes or socks.

They see a girl who is only up to most people's shoulders. They see a girl that has never stood up in her life, except in her mind. They see a girl in a wheelchair.

My mother is tall, with black hair she wears in a bun, and bright green eyes like mine. My father is average height, with straw blond hair and blue eyes, always very tan, even in the winter. My sister is also tall, with brown hair a little bit darker then mine, which she wears cut to her shoulders. She plays soccer.

I spend most of my time reading. I like books. Books with boys and dogs and forests and love, books with magic and horror and earthquakes that kill. I just love books. I like school, but only science and reading. I'm not the best at math. Especially when I do homework and the other kids on my street are playing basketball. Or running.

I've always dreamed of running. Sort of like flying. The other kids at my school complain of having to run the mile very year, I would give almost anything to be able to. To be able to walk.

I can speak, and hear, and think. It's just my legs where something is wrong. I was born unable to walk.

But there is one thing I can do to be able to imagine what it would be like to run.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I have been going to the horse stables a 20 min drive away since I was in kindergarten and cried that the other kids where running and jumping on the playground while I sat near the door and waited. It's a horse stable for anyone. There are two other kids in wheelchairs that go there. Conner, who is 7 and loves planes, and Megan, a girl who's 16 years old and has been riding for 14 years. I have a horse their. Her name is Meadow. She is golden brown, like honey, with white spots on her back left leg and for head. She's faster than some of the other horses, and I've won 3 medals with her.

The people that host the horse races didn't want to let Meadow and I compete at first, because they where worried I'd fall off. Then Sue and Tim, the owners of the horse stable held a race of all the horses in the stable. Meadow and I won.

Today I wheel myself into the stable with my mom behind me. We stop in front of Meadow's stall and Nancy, one of the workers leads Meadow into a clear area for me. Nancy lifts me onto Meadow. She's strong from working with horses for so long.

I grab Meadow's reins and lead her out the stable door to the path.

There is a 1/2 mile long trail through the forest near the horse stables. We start with a trot, but soon Meadow is galloping. The wind tangles my hair and blows it behind me. I laugh and Meadow runs until we are back at the stables.

Soon I am back in the passenger seat of my mom's car and we are on our way home. It's a Sunday, so I have school tomorrow. When we get home I grab my backpack from the shelf my dad made sure I could reach and grab a pencil and my Social Studies homework.

Soon my mom calls me for dinner. When my parents learned their daughter was going to need a wheelchair, they immediately moved to a 1 story house. I wheel myself into the kitchen and take my place at the end, where there is no chair. I have always disliked stairs. I always have to use the back entrance at the library, because the front, with it's golden pillars, has 13 steps. If I ever go over to anyone's house, we have to stay downstairs because I can't get up steps.

I had a sort-of-friend in 3rd grade who had gotten a TV in her room and wanted to show it to me. Her bedroom was upstairs. It ended up with her watching her TV upstairs and me wheeling myself home.

For dinner we have chicken noodle soup. My sister has painted her nails green with the thumbs soccer-ball patterns. She loves that sport. Half of her room is covered in trophies. Half of mine is covered in spelling bee awards and science fair awards and lots and lots of reading awards. And that's awesome. But I've always wanted to play a sport.

There is a boy in my school named Jeremy Fox. He plays basketball every day. I think I would like to play basketball with him. But I can't.

"How was Meadow?" My father asks me.

"Fine" I answer.

"I have a game on Tuesday night. Start of the US tournament for US 8th Grade Girls Team to play London in the World Champion 8th Grade Girl's Team." My sister announces.

"London?! I'm sorry, but I don't know if we can travel to London." Mom tells her.

"It's just the team members and 1 parent. And the league pays for it. Plane, Hotel, Food, everything!"

"First you have to actually win." I say.

"We will!" She practically shouts.

After dinner I stare out my window at the boys across the street playing football in my neighbor Thomas's front yard. I sigh, and turn my lamp off.


End file.
